


Love, Love, Love

by Valika



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valika/pseuds/Valika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love and friendship are everywhere in Stargate.:)</p><p>Music: "All You Need Is Love" by The Beatles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Love, Love

[Love, love, love](http://vimeo.com/63084213) from [Valika](http://vimeo.com/user1855477) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
